Mercurymon (Frontier)
Mercurymon (Japanese: Mercuremon) is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, appearing as one of the villains of Digimon Frontier. He is the Legendary Warrior of Metal, using the power of AncientWisemon. Mercurymon is a crafty strategist, thinking of many strategies simultaneously. He has a fussy personality when it comes to precisely explaining methods of battle and such. He attacks his enemy's weak points but his behavior outside of calculations is brittle. One of his accomplishments was stealing Seraphimon's Fractal Code and using it himself to become ShadowSeraphimon. As Sakkakumon, the ten spheres that form his body each hold a dimension with elemental attributes of the 10 Warriors. Mercurymon is the only warrior who lost their human spirit before their beast spirit. Sakkakumon (Japanese: Sephirotmon) is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Steel; the most powerful and the largest of the beast spirits. It took a combined attack by Aldamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon to defeat him. An important feature of Sakkakumon is that each of the 10 spheres of his body holds an element of the 10 Legendary Warriors; Fire, Water, Light, Thunder, Wind, Ice, Darkness, Wood, Earth, and Steel. These spheres are arranged in the shape of the Sephiroth, hence his Japanese name. He was finally defeated by the DigiDestined while in his Sakkakumon form and both of his spirits were transferred to Takuya's D-Tector. Mercurymon's spirits were later transferred into Koji's D-Tector so he could Hyper Spirit Evolve to MagnaGarurumon. A purified Mercurymon later appeared at Primary Village to help the other legendary warriors fight Crusadermon and Dynasmon. Last Words You... You will never stop me! Mercurymon/Sakkakumon was voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto (Japan) and Daran Norris (US) with a medieval accent. Abilities Attacks Mercurymon * Dark Reflection (Generous Mirror): Uses his Irony Shield mirrors to absorb enemy projectile attacks and return the attack back at them. * Offset Reflector (Jp): Only used in ep 13 in the Japanese version, similar to Generous Mirror, except Mercurymon absorbs the attack in one mirror and emits it from the other. * Mirror Offset: Uses his Irony Shield mirrors to create a beam of white and green energy to blast his enemies. Sakkakumon * Rumble Blend #1-10: When attacked with an elemental attack, he rearranges his body to fire the attack right back at the opponent. * Rain of steel: each of his spheres break apart and form a circle with the "information" sphere in the middle and giant metal spikes rain down from the glowing sphere. * Coat of Iron: Each of his spheres transforms in to large metallic orbs and pummels the enemy. * Metallic Refector: Projects energy beams from the ten spheres at once. * In the anime, Sakkakumon (Sefirotmon, jp) uses the other spirits attacks that were copied when the five children were fighting inside Sakkakumon. ShadowSeraphimon * Shadow Starburst * Shadow Shockwave * Strike of the Seven Dark Stars Appearances When the Legendary Warriors were within Sakkakumon, he had different Digimon that represented each element in each Sphere. He had Volcamon for the Earth Sphere, Karatenmon for the Wind Sphere, Asuramon for the Fire Sphere, Parrotmon in the Thunder Sphere, Cherrymon in the Wood Sphere, and IceLeomon in the Ice Sphere. These six Digimon seemed like Digimon that had lost their Fractal Code to Mercurymon as they dissolved much differently from the others. Ranamon seemed to bring herself and her Honeybeemon groupies into the Water Sphere while Duskmon entered the Darkness Sphere. Mercurymon's sub-conscience was in the Steel Sphere (which is Sakkakumon's head) and Seraphimon's data was in the Light Sphere. Category:Hybrid Digimon